Black and White: Book One: Breaking Storm
by AutumnLeavesInTheAir
Summary: Say hi to Sweetpaw, the absolutely lovely daughter of Bouncestar - leader of CloudClan. On the other hand I would advise you to stay well clear of Jaggedpaw, the troublesome LeafClan tom. They can't stand each other, yet they may have to join forces to defeat the rising storm. Will it break them or bond them? Please R & R :)
1. Allegiances

**Black and White: Book One: Breaking Storm**

Say hi to Sweetpaw, the absolutely lovely daughter of Bouncestar - leader of CloudClan. On the other hand I would advise you to stay well clear of Jaggedpaw, the troublesome LeafClan tom. They can't stand each other, yet they may have to join forces to defeat the rising storm. Will it break them or bond them?

* * *

**Allegiances**

**_CloudClan_**

CloudClan was named CloudClan because of the huge mists that rise above its streams and pools, and the higher altitude. This is because their territory is very hilly so the sun's higher angle creates 'clouds'. Because of its steep hills and higher ground levels it is also very cold which is why most CloudClan cats are equipped with thick coats. They also tend to be broader in the shoulders with lots of muscle there because they have to climb more steeply than the two other Clans. Their claws are also kept unsheathed most of the time to grasp the earth so they can climb more steadily. This makes CloudClan cats slower than your average cat; however they are very strong fighters with paw-to-paw combat and are more equipped to traveling than the other two Clans. CloudClan cats prey on rabbits and birds.

**Leader** Bouncestar – ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Deputy** Lilypool – white she-cat with delicate features, violet eyes

**Medicine Cat** Eaglecry – dark brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Icewhisker – pure white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice; Oakpaw

Hawkflight – pale tabby tom with one dark brown stripe along spine and white muzzle, green eyes

Apprentice; Honeypaw

Bluefire – blue-grey tom with fiery amber eyes

Swiftfoot – black tom with white-and-gray patches and icy blue eyes

Runningmouse – tiny lithe brown she-cat with oval-shaped green eyes

Birdsong - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled pelt and amber eyes

Talonwing - ginger-and-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Blossomtail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice; Kitepaw

Heather-eyes - golden she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice; Frostpaw

Heartsong – golden tabby she-cat with cream swirls, bright blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Oakpaw – handsome brown tom

Honeypaw – golden tabby she-cat, green eyes

Kitepaw – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, brown eyes

Frostpaw- silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Flowerfuzz – fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Bouncestar's kit, Sweetkit – fluffy white she-kit with one orange paw and pale creamy-white points, warm amber eyes)

Whisperingbreeze - black she-cat with a white stripe running down her back, gray eyes (mother to Hawkflight's kits, Rosekit – pale brown-and-cream she-kit with golden eyes; Mallowkit – tabby she-cat with white ears, amber eyes; and Crowkit – black tom with dark green eyes)

**Elders**

Ivyheart – very old gray tabby she-cat

**_RippleClan_**

RippleClan's territory is pot-holed with a number of small creaks as well as a large river with curls around their territory like an adder. Because of this the cats are more adapted to water and all cats learn to swim from an early age. They also catch fish because of the prey abundance in the rivers. Because of eating fish RippleClan cats have developed thick fur with an oily feel which as well as providing insulation when swimming in cold water dries quickly and takes in less water. They have well muscled hind legs because of swimming and patience when they wait for a fish to swim by. This makes RippleClan cats bad at travelling because of their adaptation to rivers; however they are good at ambushing and are skilled at water combat. RippleClan prefers to eat fish and water-birds.

**Leader** Jaystar – silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** Riverbreak – gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Foxclaw - ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle, green eyes

**Warriors**

Tigerfern – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Squirreltail – red-brown tom with huge fluffy tail, blue eyes

Apprentice; Gingerpaw

Berryfur – dark orange she-cat with white spots, green eyes

Apprentice; Kestrelpaw

Lightfrost – beautiful white she-cat with slightly darker dapples, blue eyes

Hailheart – gray tom with darker gray flecks, icy blue eyes

Juniperleaf – tortoiseshell-black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Thornspike – ginger-and-brown tom, dark yellow eyes

Apprentice; Mistypaw

Skyfall – white-and-gray tom with amber eyes

Windpelt - white-and-pale-gray tom with golden eyes

Adderheart- black-and-brown tom with snake-like amber eyes

**Apprentices **

Gingerpaw – dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Kestrelpaw - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

Mistypaw – pale cream she-cat with blue-gray eyes

**Queens**

Hollytail- pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes (expecting Thornspike's kits)

Treeflower – brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, amber eyes (mother Squirreltail's kits, Redkit - dark ginger tom with white ear-tips and brown eyes; Wolfkit – dark gray tom with blue eyes; Splashkit – brown tabby she-cat with huge fluffy tail, amber eyes; Troutkit – gray-and-white tom with blue eyes; and Patchkit – white she-kit with dark tabby patches, dark blue eyes)

**Elders**

Kinktail – old tom with crooked tail, blue eyes

**_LeafClan_**

LeafClan territory consists of a prey abundant forest filled with trees and a number of varying flora species. They are called LeafClan because of the enormous amount of foliage in their territory as well as the fact that they use plants as camouflage. These cats are equipped with a warm but not too thick coat to ensure that they regain body temperature in the shaded forest and soak up all the sun they can get. They also tend to be very lithe and soundless because they are practiced to walking lightly in the woods when catching prey. They also have very strong paw muscles because they climb trees. This makes LeafClan cats weak in paw-to-paw combat but they are very fast and agile, and they are skilled in camouflage. LeafClan cats eat voles, mice and birds.

**Leader** Lionstar – pure black tom with a ruffle around his neck, fierce yellow eyes

Apprentice; Jaggedpaw

**Deputy** Harepelt – pale brown-and-gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Grayleaf – brown she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice; Stonestream

**Warriors**

Willowbranch – tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Beetlewing – skinny black tom with brown underbelly and long limbs, dark brown eyes

Apprentice; Morningpaw

Marshfoot – gray tom with darker grey legs, dark blue eyes

Apprentice; Twigpaw

Darkclaw – dark brown tom, amber eyes

Brownlily – tabby she-cat with soft golden eyes

Toadfoot – brown tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Apprentice; Streampaw

Poppyfall – redish brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice; Shadepaw

Raggedclaw – black she-cat with long claws, brown eyes

Lilystem – gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice; Lizardpaw

Shadowfall - black tabby tom with wide amber eyes

Pinespots - red tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Dustypelt – dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Stonestream – black she-cat with white paws, gray eyes

Morningpaw – tabby she-cat with pale brown eyes

Twigpaw - dark brown tabby tom with pale feet, green eyes

Streampaw - blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shadepaw – dark gray she-cat with black patches, amber eyes

Lizardpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Jaggedpaw - black tom with very dark brown ear-tips and muzzle, dark green eyes

**Queens**

None

**Elders**

Sharptooth – cranky ginger tom, green eyes

Whiteberry – tiny white she-cat with blind blue eyes, nearly deaf

**_Cats Outside Clans_**

Judy – tabby kittypet

Martha – tabby kittypet

* * *

**Me: **Here is my first fanfic so please don't be mad at me for mistakes and what-nots, I'm still learning. I would be so pleased if you readers would review, it would make me all warm inside. More of this will be coming soon :) Sweetkit, could you do the disclaimer?

**Sweetkit:** Yay! Autumn does not own, or claim to own, Warriors. The Erin Hunters' do.

**Me:** Say goodbye now.

**Sweetkit:** Byeeeeeeee! 8D


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_T_**_he full moon reflected off the dark surface of the river_ that cut straight through the centre of a small grassy clearing. Nothing stirred in the cool night's air, not even a mouse. Silence was only broken by the soft chattering of song birds getting ready to rest for the night and the wisha-wisha-wisha of the trees in the surrounding woodland as they danced in the soft breeze.

Crack! A slight stirring in the shadows and the careless snapping of a large twig was the only indication that stealthy creatures were gathering like shadows around the edge of the soft grass. Lithe shapes crept stealthily over twigs and leaf litter, as the crack echoed. Even the song birds were quiet now and a slight flap signified movement. Danger was clearly lurking.

The moon glowed on unsheathed claws and made wary eyes flash like stars. Then, with a single cry the clearing was filled with life as the creatures of stealth leapt at each other, teeth bared and claws outstretched in the light of the moon. The night was now ruled by the yowling and screeching of wild cats, the rip and tear of sparse pelts and the slice and crunch as claws tore through flesh and hit bone.

At the edge of the clearing a large ginger-and-white tom lifted his head as he flung a small tabby away, his teeth on her small scruff. She cried out in pain when she landed hard on the dirt and scampered off, leaving a trail of blood behind her. He faced another cat that, with one look into his green eyes gave a terrified yowl and sped off after the she-cat.

Another tom-cat came toward him, his amber eyes both alight with the life of battle and dark with a weary tiredness. The large tom raised his paw to strike and hissed threateningly, but realised that this was one of his own warriors. "Bluefire!" he growled. "How is the battle going?"

"LeafClan is beginning to retreat Bouncestar. Their warriors are starting to back down and run away back to their own territory!" the gray tom meowed triumphantly.

Suddenly a high-pitched yowl pierced the air as LeafClan reinforcements raced into the clearing, throwing themselves into the battle without a second glance.

"Warriors attack!" Another caterwaul rose through the screeching gloom and Bouncestar narrowed his eyes.

"We must win this battle Bouncestar! We can still defeat LeafClan!" Bluefire's eyes smouldered with rage. "How dare they try to take our territory?!"

"Save your anger for when you're battling the enemy," Bouncestar replied to his hot-tempered clan mate.

Bluefire's eyes slid to the crowd of wrestling and screeching cats and they widened in horror as they set themselves on something behind Bouncestar. Bouncestar followed his gaze and his own eyes widened as he saw a small tortoiseshell tom battling a huge black cat at least three times his size.

Without a second glance at Bluefire he leapt into the mass of claws and teeth. His paws slashed at the cats around him who quickly scampered out of the way, his eyes set on the wounded tortoiseshell tom. With one final burst of speed and stretch of his muscled hind legs he lunged toward the huge tom, sinking his teeth into the hot, stinking fur of his enemy's hind leg. The black cat gave a squeal of rage and struggled free. Slashing at Bouncestar he raced into the forest but not before leaving the small tom lying in the dirt, motionless and bloody.

"Rustpelt!" Bouncestar nosed the fallen tom with his white muzzle, the stink of blood hot and horrid in his mouth. Rustpelt's chest stirred briefly and his eyes twitched open. "Hang on! We will get Eaglecry!"

"Friend – it – it is already – too late – Lionstar – injured me badly." His voice was breathy, whispering and Bouncestar could only just hear the words. His chest crowded with grief as his best friend's breath hitched in pain. He coughed, dark red liquid staining the ground in large splotches. It also seeped from a large tear in Rustpelt's throat. Fury bubbled in Bouncestar's veins, his green eyes blazing with unending anger. Lionstar knew that cats weren't supposed to kill others in battle, this shouldn't be happening! He had gone against the Warrior Code!

Suddenly Rustpelt's nearly still body twitched and his eye lids shot opening, revealing almost too wide amber eyes.

"_Black from Earth. White from Air._

_Opposites they are; like Day and Night._

_Yet they must unite to bring Peace,_

_Because a Storm is about to break. _"

His trance like state evaporated and his amber eyes glassed over. The small tom's chest heaved and stilled for one last time.

A single tear slid from Bouncestar's eyes. His face was grim, his eyes pools of sadness. "Goodbye old friend," he murmured. His best friend was gone and there was a new prophecy to resolve.

* * *

That same night a queen cried out in pain as she gave birth inside a thick fortress of bracken and brambles. Fern fronds were woven into the fence of foliage and branches, making the nursery seem part of the small patch of ferns the surrounded a small grassy hollow. Mist arose from the small pool that trickled just outside, fogging up the crisp night air.

She hissed as another spasm wracked her body and another cat came over, placing a firm paw on the she-cat's stomach. After feeling the large bump for a moment and listening closely the cat spoke. "Don't worry Flowerfuzz. It will be here soon, you just have to keep going."

"I don't know if I can keep this up for much longer…" Flowerfuzz panted as her body heaved heavily.

"Keep going, remember this is for your kits," the older she-cat meowed.

With renewed strength the tortoiseshell she-cat looked at her swollen belly with affectionate eyes. "For the kits, Eaglecry. For the kits."

The medicine cat purred but began to put careful pressure on the queen's stomach again. Flowerfuzz's green eyes opened wide as she groaned and a huge wave rippled across her belly.

"The first one is coming," Eaglecry mewed as she crouched by Flowerfuzz's furry haunches.

The queen trembled as a small white bundle slid into the mossy nest. Eaglecry bent her neck and nipped open the sack before beginning to lick it vigorously.

"A she-kit," she murmured.

"Is she okay?" Flowerfuzz was in panic as Eaglecry hesitated. "Well?"

"She is now," Eaglecry reassured her and picked up the little she-cat by its scruff, placing it in her mother's paws.

She leaned forward to sniff the snowy white bundle. "She's beautiful!" she gasped.

The kit mewled and pawed blindly forward, searching for Flowerfuzz's milk-warm belly. It immediately began to suckle, kneading Flowerfuzz's soft belly fur.

Sitting back with relief Flowerfuzz sighed, breathing in the warm scent of milk and her new kit. Her smell was perfect, a lovely mixture of her mate's scent and her own. She lapped contently at the kit's fluffy white pelt.

Suddenly Eaglecry's nostrils flared and she turned to the entrance. A large pale tabby stood in the gap between bracken and ferns, his broad shoulders scraping the nursery's sides. A large cut sliced the bridge of his nose, dark with dried blood.

"Eaglecry, we are back from battle. Many need their wounds tended to," he growled.

At once Flowerfuzz's eyes were green pools of worry. "Bouncestar?" she pleaded.

"He's fine Flowerfuzz; in fact I'll send him in when I see him. He doesn't know that you've kitted." The tom blinked and looked at the little kit that crouched beside the queen's stomach.

"Thankyou Hawkflight," Flowerfuzz purred the gratitude clear in her voice.

"No worries. Coming Eaglecry?"

"Yes. You will be right for the moment?" She turned her head to Flowerfuzz.

"I'll be fine." The she-cat murmured drowsily, lapping at her kit's damp pelt.

With a nod, Eaglecry and Hawkflight exited the bramble fortress.

The queen waited; carefully sorting her nest so it was more comfortable for herself and that there was no tough bits or thorns that would poke through her little one's sparse pelt. She was quite tired but would not sleep until her mate had seen their perfect kit.

Awakening for a little dose Flowerfuzz scented her mate before he even came close to the entrance. She blinked her eyes open sleepily and sat up, checking her kit was okay. Looking up she saw a hulk of ginger-and-white fur squeezing into the nursery. The tom stood stock still, utterly flabbergasted as he stared at the she-cat and kit.

The she-cat stifled a purr before mewing, "About time, I've been waiting for you. Meet your daughter."

Bouncestar stared in awe, his green eyes filled of wonder and delight. He breathed in her perfect scent, memorised every bit of her perfect white pelt down to the pale cream points and single ginger paw. One word, beautiful.

He leaned forward and touched noses with Flowerfuzz and then looked down at his beautiful daughter, his one kit with a purr rumbling in the back of his throat.

"She's beautiful, almost as pretty as her lovely mother," he managed to purr after getting over the shock that he was actually a father.

"And as charming as her handsome father." Flowerfuzz purred and the two nuzzled, staring into the green depths of each others' eyes.

"What shall we name her?" Flowerfuzz meowed as she looked down at the sleeping kit at her side.

This bought Bouncestar up short. His daughter needed a special name, a beautiful name that matched her innocence. Her beauty. Her sweetness. "That's it," he mewed. "How about Sweetkit?"

Flowerfuzz took one look at her mate. "It's perfect."

They both looked down at their daughter. "My little Sweetkit," her father murmured.

As Eaglecry peered into the nursery she stifled a purr. How spoiled this little kit would be…

* * *

Bouncestar sat atop a large wooden tree truck, half decomposed into the ground. "Cats of CloudClan. Gather around Fallen Tree to hear what I have to say."

The cats of his Clan stretched and padded out of their dens which lay scattered around the hollow keeping CloudClan sheltered from the fierce winds that battered the grassy hill-riddled territory that was their home. Some limped, herbs and flowers plastered to wounds from the battle. Others listened to him from the confinement of the medicine cat den, a large hollowed out badger's cave covered with overgrown weeds.

He saw Flowerfuzz emerging from the nursery. _She should be in there resting. She is so tired from the kitting._ He was worried about her but the queen spoke quietly to a black-and-white she-cat and with a quick nod Whisperingbreeze padded through the nursery entrance.

He felt a pang of guilt as her emerald eyes focused on the tortoiseshell body in the centre of the hollow. She let out a wail of grief and padded forward to the corpse's side, looking up at him – her eyes filled with grief and a hint of questioning. _Why didn't you tell me?_, she seemed to be saying.

The other members had gathered though so he began to speak. "As you all know we lost a great warrior tonight. He was a brother, a friend, a deputy to CloudClan. We honour his life; he was the loyalest cat I have known to the very end. But his death wasn't just an accident. I saw who killed him with purpose, it was Lionstar."

He waited as yowls of outrage and horror filled the clearing, the loudest coming from Flowerfuzz. That was expected though; she was Rustpelt's littermate after all.

"We will mourn until dawn, keeping a vigil for our great Rustpelt. But before we sit in silence I have to appoint a new deputy by the laws of StarClan before moonhigh. The new deputy of CloudClan will be… Lilypool."

The white she-cat looked up at him, her violet eyes startled but determined. "I accept that position Bouncestar. Even though I will never be as good of a deputy as Rustpelt I swear that I will try my hardest."

Her clan mates crowded to congratulate her and the meeting disbanded. Bouncestar meowed with laughter as Frostpaw, Lilypool's kit bounded up to her mother, bouncing like an excited kit.

He jumped down from the tree trunk in one smooth leap and stretched his spine. Now he would sit vigil to Rustpelt but first he needed to see if his mate was okay.

He padded over to Flowerfuzz who waited for him beside Rustpelt. Bouncestar pressed himself against her and entwined his tail with hers. "I'm sorry," he mewed.

His mate's eyes were clouded with sorrow. "I know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried about you and the kit's health. I originally was going to tell you but then I saw that you had kitted…" he murmured, pressing his muzzle to hers.

"I'm going to miss him; he never got to meet his new kin," Flowerfuzz mewed looking forlorn.

"Don't worry; he is watching us from StarClan now. He is up there in Silverpelt as a new warrior," Bouncestar tried to reassure her and they both looked up to the stars.

Suddenly a shrill wail rose from the nursery and Flowerfuzz jumped.

Bouncestar purred. "Someone's hungry. You should probably go and see to Sweetkit, I'll sit vigil for both of us tonight,"

"Okay, but how about we sit vigil together in the nursery?" Flowerfuzz asked. "It's been a long night."

Bouncestar nodded and knelt down, giving Rustpelt a final farewell.

Flowerfuzz did the same, resting her head on her brother's. "Rest in peace Rustpelt, you are safe now."

They stood up and padded over to the nursery, Bouncestar finding it hard to squeeze into the nursery with his massive shoulders.

Whisperingbreeze, seeing Flowerfuzz return, had gotten up and was now lying down her nest on the other side of the nursery. Her still flat belly showed no sign of her pregnancy but she was in fact going to have Hawkflight's kits in about two moons.

The tortoiseshell queen had settled in her large nest, her milk-filled belly curving around Sweetkit's hungry figure. At once the tiny she-cat started to feed, pushing her belly with strong paws.

Bouncestar lay down beside her and Flowerfuzz rested her head on his shoulder and soon her breathing was steady, she was asleep.

Bouncestar looked in affection at his mate and kit. He wished all moments could be like this, full of bliss. But that ominous prophecy came into his head and he found himself repeating the words:

"_Black from Earth. White from Air._

_Opposites they are; like Day and Night._

_Yet they must unite to bring Peace,_

_Because a Storm is about to break. _"

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and put his head on his paws. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Me: **Another update! Yay! Well I hope you liked the prologue because I am very happy with the way it turned out. I would be even happier if you pushed the review button. I could do with your support, even if you are writing a critique. I'm sorry about the length XD Anyway before I go Lilypool, our new deputy is going to say the disclaimer.

**Lilypool:** As a thankyou for Autumn making me deputy I am going to do the disclaimer so listen carefully kittypets. Autumn does not own, or claim to own, Warriors. The Erin Hunters' do.

**Me:** Thanks Lilypool. Until next time readers :)


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**_S_**_weetkit snuggled closer to Flowerfuzz, _trying to block out the raucous mews of Whisperingbreeze's new kits. They had been crying since dawn so finally she gave up sleep and opened her tired eyes, blinking sticky sleep out of the corners. She yawned, stretching out her spine then shivered as the cold wind rushed through the nursery entrance. _Brrr, it's going to be cold today! _

Flowerfuzz was already awake beside her and seeing Sweetkit was up, sat up and began to wash herself. "Good morning Sweetkit," her mother mewed, her green eyes shining with warmth.

Sweetkit yawned and turned to Flowerfuzz. "Morning." Her eyes wandered around the nursery and set themselves on the bramble entrance. She wanted to go outside and explore camp on her own but Flowerfuzz would only let her out with her watching and only just in front of the nursery. Apparently it was too cold now in leaf bare but it was cold all year round in camp because of the height. Or so Oakpaw had told her.

"Please mama! Can I go outside?" Sweetkit pleaded her warm amber eyes huge circles of cuteness. "Please?"

Flowerfuzz paused from washing her ears. "Yes."

_Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally I'm able to go out by myself! _

"I'll come with you, I need to grab some prey for Whisperingbreeze and I," Flowerfuzz continued.

_Nooooooooo! _Sweetkit's whiskers drooped; her mother was coming after all. Oh well, at least she got to go outside, she really wanted to meet the elders.

"Are you coming?" Flowerfuzz's voice stirred her out of her thoughts and Sweetkit saw her mother squeezing through the entrance.

"Wait for me!" Sweetkit squeaked and raced after her mother, her tiny paws having to work twice as fast to keep up. She bounded out of the nursery and into the warm sunlight.

The bright colours made her eyes tear up and she had to wait for the blurriness to clear up before she could see the camp properly. Pale rays of sunlight were welcomed by her white pelt; warming her thick fur and making Sweetkit feel all cosy and warm. _How wonderful the sun is!_

Looking around she saw the hustle and bustle of camp. Mews echoed in the small grassy hollow and her paws were met by soft moss and grasses which were abundant because of the mists. Pale shiny 'clouds' filled the air and Sweetkit gasped in delight as a sun ray streamed through one, making it sparkle and glitter in the soft breeze. The scents of many different cats filled her mouth and combined made the familiar and homey smell of CloudClan. Her Clan.

"Come on Sweetkit." Her mother was heading over to the fresh kill pile where the delicious scents of prey arose. _This is it_, she thought. _My perfect opportunity to escape!_

Flowerfuzz padded over to the pile and leant down to take a large rabbit, having no idea what was in her daughter's head. She didn't even look back.

Sweetkit however took full opportunity of this moment and ran. There was so much stuff to see and do before Flowerfuzz noticed her missing and she wanted to do it all.

A rush of cats streamed around her and she caught sight of Oakpaw and his mentor Icewhisker coming back from a patrol. Oakpaw's head was raised high, a large blackbird in his mouth with Icewhisker looking at him proudly. Sweetkit knew Oakpaw could be a tad high-strung but he was actually really nice and the only apprentice that she knew. He had promised to teach her the hunter's crouch when she reached three moons which was in less than a quarter moon cycles time.

Suddenly an emerald green flash caught her eye and she looked up to see a single green leaf floating on the breeze. Without a second thought Sweetkit skidded to a halt and leapt for it. But somehow she found herself unbalanced and she tumbled through the air. _Oh no…_ "Waaaaaaahhhh!" Sweetkit rolled forward on the ground straight into someone's strong paws.

"Sweetkit!"

She lifted her head and looked up to see a ginger-and-white tom, craning her neck to see past his shoulders. "Oh, ummm… Hi Bouncestar," she mewed and tried to look completely innocent.

Her father shook his head and purred. "You really should watch where you're going, you could have tripped someone or got hurt," he scolded her gently and Sweetkit looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," she mewed in a small voice.

"It's okay, just be careful. Now where is Flowerfuzz? She never lets you out on your own."

Sweetkit felt her fur begin to heat up and she looked at her small paws, busying herself with dusting the dirt off her snowy coat with her plumy tail. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Now I am really in trouble._

Her look must have told Bouncestar everything. He meowed with soft laughter, "Given her the slip, have we?"

Sweetkit was grateful that he wasn't angry and she looked up to finds his green eyes shimmering with warmth and amusement. _At least he hasn't told Flowerfuzz yet. Maybe he won't tell her, I still have to look around the camp._ "Yes, but shush. It's a secret," she told him, looking into his eyes with a serious expression on her cheeky face.

This made him purr loudly and he bent down so his breath tickled Sweetkit's soft ear fur, making her giggle. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Considering you're the leader's daughter it's only right that you know your way around camp. Why don't you go find the elders?"

_Phew. He is actually letting me go and explore. Yay!_ "Thanks Bouncestar!" Sweetkit squeaked excitedly. She padded away following a new mysterious scent in the air. _I probably should go see the elders_, she thought. _I wonder where their den is. Maybe I should ask someone…_

"Hello Sweetkit." A soft mew broke her trail of thought. She looked up to see a white she-cat with eyes the colour of the purple butterfly she had seen flying over the nursery a few days before. From her mother's description this must be Lilypool, the deputy. _What should I say to her?_

"Ummm, hi Lilypool." Sweetkit dipped her head in a respectful way. _Was that okay?_

Lilypool purred. "How cute. What are you up to?"

Sweetkit felt her shyness wearing off and she knew at once that she could trust the deputy. "Well," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you can't tell anyone but I am on a secret mission to find the elder's den. Do you happen to know of its whereabouts?"

"As a matter-of-fact I do. See that large bracken den built under the roots of that pine tree?"

Sweetkit sat on her hind-paws unsteadily to see the den that Lilypool was pointing to with her thin tail. "Yes, I do."

"That's the elder's den. Now, you might want to hurry. I think I see Flowerfuzz coming," she mewed.

Sweetkit looked at her to see a glimmer of amusement in the deputy's violet eyes. _How did she know that I have escaped Flowerfuzz's watchful gaze? Oh well, mother did say the Lilypool had very good intuition._ "Thankyou for your information, you have been most helpful," she mewed to Lilypool with a smile.

"No problem little kit, now go." Lilypool pushed Sweetkit with her tail-tip in the direction of the elder's den.

Sweetkit continued on her quest and padded carefully up the slight incline to the bracken nest. She felt a tail brush the top of her spine and she spun around on her paws, nearly falling over.

"Hey!" she mewed crossly when she saw Oakpaw. _Jeez. He can be so annoying sometimes_.

"Ooooo. Oakpaw, looks like you've got an angry kit on your paws now."

Sweetkit turned to see a tabby she-cat sitting neatly beside Oakpaw. _Is she teasing me?_ "What's your name?" she asked the golden coated cat.

"I'm Honeypaw, Oakpaw's littermate. And who are you, little kit?" The she-cat looked at her curiously but before Sweetkit could answer Oakpaw covered her mouth with a mud-coloured tail.

"Allow me to introduce our leader's only daughter – Oww!" he yowled as Sweetkit's teeth made contact with his tail.

"I can introduce myself for your information," she told Oakpaw who was currently cradling his tail. _I'm not a day old kit or anything._ "My name is Sweetkit."

"Well Sweetkit, you certainty know how to manage my brother. Would you like to learn the hunter's crouch?"

"I would like to but not today. I have to find the elder's den," she told them.

"Given Flowerfuzz the slip, have we?" Oakpaw asked.

_Oh no! I just bit his tail so he might tell her now._ "Shush, it is a secret," she pleaded them.

"Okay, we won't tell," Oakpaw chuckled, "But if you have time come and find us, we know all the secrets of camp."

_Jeez, full of himself much._ Sweetkit rolled her eyes and waved her tail at them before trotting on towards the elder's den.

A sweet scent filled the air, making Sweetkit's mouth water. _Yum! That smells delicious_, she thought. With her small pink nose in the air she followed the sweet smell and, forgetting that she was on a mission walked straight offcourse. She saw a large hole in the ground; the scent was coming from inside there. Weeds grew over the hole and shaded a small stream which trickled into a small pool. Moss was gathered in small bundles next to the pool and a few downy nests had been set up. A mixture of scents streamed from the cave but as Sweetkit peered inside she could see nothing, just darkness.

"Visiting the medicine cat den, are we Sweetkit?" A voice made her jump and she spun around to see an older brown-and-white she-cat.

_So that's what this place is called, but how does she know my name?_ "How do you know my name?" she squeaked.

"I was there at your kitting little one. I am Eaglecry, the medicine cat," the she-cat mewed faintly amused.

"Oh, well hi Eaglecry…" _This is so awkward, what do I say?_

"Well, young one why are you in this den? Do you find something to your liking?"

_I want to be a warrior, not a medicine cat. What should I say?_ Sweetkit looked up at Eaglecry and decided to tell her about her mission. "Eaglecry, can you keep a secret?"

Eaglecry looked momentarily surprised before murmuring, "Of course Sweetkit. My muzzle is sealed."

"Well," she meowed, "I am on a mission to find the elder's den. Mama doesn't know about this so don't tell anyone."

The medicine cat looked at her for a moment before letting out a loud meow of laughter. Sweetkit tipped her head to the side, confused. _Is she laughing at me?_

"So why did you come into the medicine cat's den then little one?"

_I should tell her the truth, she seems trustworthy._ "I smelt a strange scent and decided to investigate it," Sweetkit told her proudly.

"What did it smell like?" Eaglecry asked.

"It was sort of sweet… with a little tanginess. It smelt really good though." _I would really like to know what it was, maybe I should ask her._ "Do you know what it was Eaglecry?" Sweetkit asked.

"I suspect you smelt catmint, I collected some just yesterday," the wise she-cat told her and padded into the den. She came out a few seconds later with a small bundle of half-dried green leaves.

"That's it." Sweetkit had finally found the answer but she was an inquisitive kit and wanted to know everything. "What do you use it for?" she mewed.

"It can be used to cure cats of the dangerous whitecough and dreaded greencough," Eaglecry told her and put the catmint away. "Would you like me to take you to the elder's den?" she asked.

"Yes please." _Finally, I will get to see the elder's den._

Sweetkit padded along after Eaglecry and they soon neared the pine tree. Eaglecry stepped into the bracken nest, beckoning Sweetkit to follow her with her dark brown tail.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought and slipt into the den behind Eaglecry.

After adjusting her eyes to the shaded den light Sweetkit looked around to see an old gray tabby lying on a soft mossy nest and a young tortoiseshell apprentice in the middle of cleaning out old moss. _So that is an apprentice duty,_ Sweetkit thought. _To clean up the elders' beddings… That sounds fun!_

"Hello Ivyheart," Eaglecry mewed a greeting.

The gray she-cat looked up from her nest and fixed her violet-coloured eyes on Eaglecry. "Greetings. Have you anything for my back? It is aching in the cold weather."

"I do have something in my den for that, I will grab it," the medicine cat mewed. "Could you watch this little kit for me? I'll be back in a second." And with that she turned and left the den.

_Just leave me, why don't you_. Sweetkit was bewildered; Eaglecry had left as soon as she entered. Now she was left alone with the elder and apprentice. Oh well, she'd wanted to make friends so she would. Sweetkit looked up to find the gray cat looking at her.

"Well little kit, what is your name?" she asked.

"I am Sweetkit, daughter of Bouncestar and Flowerfuzz," Sweetkit responded, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Ah, the leader's kit. Welcome to the elder's den little one. My name is Ivyheart. Is there anything you would like to hear?"

"I like stories," Sweetkit said, her amber eyes brightening at the prospect of a story.

Ivyheart chuckled. "Ah, a story," she rasped. "Any particular one you would like to hear?"

_Yay!_ "Could you tell me on about my father? Did he get in trouble as a kit?" Sweetkit was excited now; she could just see her father being a naughty apprentice.

"Yes he did many times. There was one time when he and another apprentice went out and snuck into RippleClan territory just to see if it was true that they ate fish. He couldn't imagine any cat eating fish; I believe he called them 'disgusting scaly slop that never should have come out of the river'. He still can't believe that RippleClan eats them. Anyway, he got caught by the deputy, at that time it was Kinktail. He grabbed the two toms by their scruffs and carried them back to camp. The old leader, Birchstar, had them cleaning the elder's dens for moons."

"My father really did that?!" she squeaked. "And I thought I was naughty for sneaking away from Flowerfuzz."

"You are."

Sweetkit stiffened at the familiar voice and Ivyheart purred. "You have yourself a cheeky young one, Flowerfuzz. But she is a beauty."

"Yes I do have my paws full Ivyheart. Now Sweetkit, it is time for you to go back to the nursery. Say goodbye to Ivyheart."

_I am going to be in sooooo much trouble. I won't be allowed out for moons._ Sweetkit was worried to face her mother's anger but she managed to turn and say a timid thankyou and goodbye to the elder before leaving the bracken nest with her mother. "I'm sorry Flowerfuzz," she mewed as they padded away from the elder's den and into the centre of the camp.

"It's okay little one. You needed to explore the camp by yourself but I can't believe your father didn't tell me. You really have got him wrapped around your little paw haven't you?"

Sweetkit let out a silent sigh of relief. At least Flowerfuzz wasn't angry at her. "How did you know where I was?"

"Well Oakpaw gave me a little hint -"

"He said he wouldn't tell," Sweetkit exclaimed, Oakpaw was no longer in her trustworthy group of friends. _The ratbag!_ "I'll get him back later."

Flowerfuzz turned to look at her kit questioningly the moment Sweetkit let out a huge yawn. "Oh my poor darling, you must be tired. We'll get you back to the nursery so you can have a rest."

Sweetkit wanted to protest but her eyelids were already drooping and she let out another yawn. She was tired. The escapade had been exhausting for the little kit. "Okay Flowerfuzz." _I'll explore the rest of the camp another day_, she added silently. She stumbled along to the nursery and settled in the large nest that she and Flowerfuzz shared. Whisperingbreeze's kits were finally quiet, sleeping soundly next to the black queen's belly. Sighing, she pressed herself against her mother's soft fur. Sweetkit was too tired to even say anything to her mother about her day. As memories of her day turned to dream she heard her mother's voice.

"Sleep well my little kit; you can continue to explore the camp tomorrow. One day you will be strong enough to see the entire world."

* * *

**Me:** How do you like the first chapter readers? I know it's a bit like Bluestar's Prophecy but I needed you guys to see CloudClan and I wanted to introduce Sweetkit before she was an apprentice. As for more updates I will be away for until Sunday the 6th and I would like at least one review so I know I should continue it. Please review to help me become a better writer. All readers' advice is acknowledged. Now for my disclaimer, here is Oakpaw.

**Oakpaw:** Hey kittypets. Here is the disclaimer: Autumn does not own, or claim to own, Warriors. The Erin Hunters' do. Remember this and my face, I know you love me. ;)

**Me:** That's enough Oakpaw. Until the next review readers :)


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**_ "T_**_ake that Lizardpaw!" Jaggedpaw yowled,_ his eyes a fierce green as he bowled over his sister with one smooth roll of his large black paw.

"Hey!" Lizardpaw squeaked as she tumbled head over heels and sprawled in the dust. "Remember its just play."

Jaggedpaw bit back a swift retort then let out a frightened mew as Shadepaw jumped on him from behind, her black splotched pelt flashing past his startled gaze as she used her claws to poke a muscle behind the joint in the back of his hind leg.

_Wha - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh._ With a thump he collapsed onto the ground, stones and sparse weeds poking into his thin night-coloured pelt.

"I win," Shadepaw crowed as she placed her paw on his chest, claiming the mock fight. "You have to do all my duties for a whole moon. Ha ha!" Her laughter echoed off the stone walls of the training hollow.

Jaggedpaw waited until the moment she was too caught up in her victory to strike. With one smooth movement he had flipped Shadepaw onto her belly so she lay flat on the ground. _I win, you lose!_ "Remember Shadepaw, always watch the enemy, you never know what they might do next!" he mewed triumphantly.

Shadepaw's fiery eyes filled with desperate fury as she launched herself at her brother, determined to win the match. But Jaggedpaw was ready; he was always one step ahead. Watching Shadepaw's moves carefully, he grappled with her but his broad shoulders and battle-ready mind over-matched Shadepaw's crafty techniques and quick moves. He left her sprawled in the dust, carefully placing all four paws on her dark gray pelt.

_Hah! That will show her! She's no match for me._ "A little bit stuck, aren't we Shadepaw?" he meowed with laughter. "Looks like someone else will be doing my elders duties for a while."

He stepped back, sitting next to Lizardpaw who was busily grooming weed out of her dark gray pelt. Jaggedpaw's pelt was matted but he didn't care, he had won. _Yay! No elder's duties. Wahoo!_ Jaggedpaw stared at his sisters with triumphant green eyes while two sets of narrowed eyes, one amber and the other yellow gazed back at him.

"Well done my son." A deep cunning voice stirred Jaggedpaw out of his thoughts.

He turned and saw Lionstar, the leader of LeafClan and his father. Dipping his head respectfully he greeted him, "Hello Lionstar, thank you. I am getting good now aren't I? Even with only a two moons of training." _I hope he is impressed, _he thought. _I want him to see how well I am doing, and how hard I am trying._

"Yes, you are doing very well Jaggedpaw. Soon you will be good enough to be a warrior." Lionstar's words were warm and his eyes were glazed with pride but a slight hint of ice that couldn't be hidden pierced Jaggedpaw's pelt. As much as he was happy that his father was praising him he could sense that some of that love and pride was false. His spirits drooped, _what did I do wrong father? Why won't you love me? Maybe I can impress him with my hunting skills… Then he will be truly proud! _An idea formed in Jaggedpaw's head, his father would be truly proud of him some day when he showed him his successful warrior skills.

"Lionstar, may we go hunting? I can show you how well I'm doing. This morning I caught three mice and a vole." He looked up hopefully at his father. _Please say yes,_ he begged in his mind.

Lionstar studied him with careful yellow eyes before glancing up back toward camp. He almost looked distracted… "Not now Jaggedpaw. I can't spend my all my time with you, I am the leader after all."

_You hardly ever spend time with me,_ Jaggedpaw said silently. _Raggedclaw has taken me hunting and trained with me for the past moon. We've hardly ever done any training together in this past moon. _He sighed, wishing he knew why his father had payed little attention to him in the past moon. Had he done something wrong?

Lionstar continued, "I have a meeting with our deputy and Grayleaf. I'm sure you can keep to yourself for the afternoon, I may have time for a training session with you tomorrow." With a nod at Jaggedpaw and his two daughters he padded away, his huge black paws thudding against the dirt-covered surface.

Jaggedpaw perked up a bit when Lionstar mentioned training. _Perhaps I will get a chance to show Lionstar how hard I'm trying tomorrow._ His thoughts were interrupted by Shadepaw.

"Awww. Poor Jaggedpaw, daddy doesn't want to even see your face." His voice was nasty, thick with scorn as she shook her head pitifully.

"Hey! He just has a lot of work to do." Jaggedpaw was angry now, his littermate was so annoying.

"I wonder why he doesn't want to spend time with you…" she pondered. "Oh that's right – it's probably because you're such a mousebrain and a disgrace to him."

Jaggedpaw opened his mouth to warn Shadepaw to be quiet before she became fresh-kill but Lizardpaw got there first.

"That's foxdung Shadepaw and you know it! Stop being such a mousebrain, you're just angry because you lost!" For such a small and sweet she-cat Lizardpaw had surprised him. He had never seen her so fierce. Her dark gray pelt was fluffed up to twice its original size and her yellow eyes held that fierce light that she had adopted from Lionstar.

Shadepaw looked up, her amber eyes surprised that Lizardpaw had stood up for Jaggedpaw before huffing. Without another mew she turned and walked out into the forest, her tail high in the air. She had left with her pride.

"Thanks Lizardpaw," Jaggedpaw mewed to his remaining sister.

"No problem Jaggedpaw," a much calmer Lizardpaw mewed as she smoothed her bristled pelt, "you shouldn't let cats talk to you like that. You are much better than what Shadepaw said about you. You shouldn't worry about what father thinks of you either," she paused and looked up at Jaggedpaw, her eyes serious, "you will be a great warrior, even without his acknowledgement."

_Wow, where does she get all this advice from?_ Jaggedpaw nodded whilst Lizardpaw leaned forward and licked him between the ears comfortingly.

"I have to go, Lilystem wants me for a hunting assessment and my crouch could do with some work," she mewed apologetically as she stood back and padded out of the clearing, "'Bye Jaggedpaw." And with that she was gone.

Jaggedpaw sat down to think. _What can I do now?, _he thought. As he pondered over his day he remembered Lionstar's distracted eyes and his 'meeting'. A new thought crossed his mind. _Maybe Lionstar made the meeting up just to get away from me, maybe Shadepaw was right. _He sighed and shook his head. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ But he wanted to know whether Lionstar was telling the truth or not and whether Shadepaw's words were true. Even after Lizardpaw's kind words he needed a second opinion. His own. His curiosity decided what he was going to do for him. _I will follow Lionstar, maybe I can find out what this 'meeting' is about?_

Looking around to check for any watching cats he began to pad toward the LeafClan camp, opening his jaws to make sure he was following Lionstar's trail. His father's familiar scent drifted toward him, along with the leafy scent of herbs. _So he was meeting with Grayleaf after all,_ Jaggedpaw mused. _But I suppose it could have just been a coincidence, I need more proof than that_.

Jaggedpaw shook his big head and flicked his tail, moving toward the camp in a calm and collected matter. With his cool green gaze no one would guess what he was up to, or that he was following someone. As he padded among the tree-shaded forest he passed Lilystem and Lizardpaw who were obviously heading out for the sunset hunt that Lizardpaw had mentioned. He nodded to them as they passed.

Lilystem nodded her gray-and-white head back while Lizardpaw mewed a quick greeting. They then continued on their way, turning to follow the small creek that ran a few trees down.

_Must be hunting near the Mossy Boulders, I hope they catch something_. Jaggedpaw sighed as he saw Lilystem and Lizardpaw's closeness and the motherly pride in Lilystem's eyes when Lizardpaw had caught her first prey. He wished he and Lionstar were close, they should be even closer because they were kin but for some reason Lionstar had always kept him a shoulder-width away and even when there was a glimmer of pride and affection it didn't last long.

He trotted on; the fern fronds spongy beneath his soft pads until he neared a large group of rocks piled high on top of each other. Mud ran in the grooves between the stone from the long ago mudslide that had brought them down the cliffs and wedged them between two enormously high oaks. Sitting back on his haunches Jaggedpaw tensed his leg muscles before his powerful back legs launched him into the air. He cleared the piles of smooth granite and landed gracefully atop the highest one.

Looking intently at the camp from where he was perched he spotted what he was looking for with a low purr of happiness. His father's tail was just visible from behind a large fallen log that was next to the leader's den, blocking it from sight. A pair of gray-tipped ears peaked over the top, Harepelt while a brown paw promised Grayleaf's participation.

_I knew Lionstar didn't want me gone; he was just meeting with cats like he said._ Jaggedpaw sat back, contempt that Shadepaw was wrong. A thought crossed his mind; _I wonder what they are meeting about… It must be really important._ He could literally feel curiosity burning in his paws before a voice broke his concentration.

"Jaggedpaw, are you going to sit there all day?"

Jaggedpaw hurried to compose himself and turned to see Toadfoot waiting patiently below him.

"Sorry Toadfoot, I was just thinking," he apologised and moved sidewards to leave enough room for the other tom to jump up.

Toadfoot bounced up easily and looked down at the camp, "It is great isn't it? So many cats working together?"

Clan life had never seemed to stop to amaze Toadfoot even though he had joined the Clan as an apprentice seasons ago.

"Yeah. Now are we going to stand up here forever? I'll go first." With that Jaggedpaw jumped down from the stone and Toadfoot landed softly beside him.

They padded into the camp and Toadfoot immediately padded up to Poppyfall, his amber eyes softening to a warm colour like that of dark-coloured tree sap. Poppyfall purred; her green eyes bright as she entwined her red-furred tail to his.

Jaggedpaw made a sick face. _Bleah, do these two have to be all lovey dovey right in front of me?_ He studied hem as the two mates walked toward the fresh-kill pile and noticed a slight bulge in Poppyfall's belly fur. _It won't belong before little paws will be scampering all over camp_, he purred silently. _I wonder if she has told Toadfoot yet? _

A hiss pierced his dark ear fur and he turned in the direction of the noise. It came from behind the fallen pine. _What's going on?_ Another hiss, softer this time filled his angled eyes. It was definitely Lionstar. Jaggedpaw felt curiosity tingle in his paws, _it wouldn't hurt if I had a little peak would it? I wonder what they are arguing about?_

He looked around to see all of his clan mates involved in some sort of activity, either sharing tongues or eating fresh magpies and mice. He crept forward on his toes toward the leader's den and his ears began to pick up bits of the conversation.

"…battle…necessary…"

Jaggedpaw could hear snippets of his father's voice, a firm meow. _Battle?! What does he mean?_ He crept closer to the log, hearing more every second as he angled his ears toward the meeting.

"We need to approach CloudClan; the bottom of their territory is thick with trees. That forest is clearly ours; we need to take it back."

_Wow, a battle with LeafClan! So that is the important stuff father was talking about. I hope he lets me fight_, Jaggedpaw thought excitedly as he crept closer.

He heard Grayleaf murmur but all he caught was "unnecessary."

Suddenly he shied away as Lionstar leapt forward and Grayleaf crouched beneath him. "Don't you dare question my authority." His voice was dangerously calm and Jaggedpaw stared wide-eyed.

_Lionstar is so angry; I hope he doesn't hurt Grayleaf._ Jaggedpaw had never seen Lionstar like this.

"We need to attack them, we need more territory," Lionstar continued forcefully.

Grayleaf looked up at him, her gray eyes stern. "Remember Lionstar, I am your medicine cat and you need to listen to my advice. This battle is unwise, we shouldn't risk this just for territory we don't need."

Harepelt looked on in fear as Grayleaf and Lionstar stared each other down. Lionstar could have easily killed the old she-cat with one paw swipe yet she had stood up to him. Harepelt wished he had her courage.

Jaggedpaw was amazed that Grayleaf dared to defy Lionstar but also inspired with her courage. He didn't really understand the importance and cost of battles, in fact he was excited at the prospect of one. _CloudClan better guard their borders, we are coming!_

His father was clearly struggling to restrain his anger when Jaggedpaw's tail swished a dry leaf which crackled loudly and the three cats stiffened.

_Mousedung!,_ Jaggedpaw cursed and quickly backed away from the log.

"We will continue this conversation later, but this is not over," Lionstar rasped.

Grayleaf mewed in agreement tiredly and Jaggedpaw felt a pang of sympathy for the old cat. Arguing could not be good for her health.

Lionstar turned and suddenly Jaggedpaw found himself muzzle face to face with a furious Lionstar. "What are you doing Jaggedpaw?! Not eavesdropping I hope?"

He felt himself shiver with fear before an excuse came into mind. "Umm... father, have you seen Raggedclaw? I have to go with her and Shadowfall for a border patrol." _Please believe me,_ Jaggedpaw thought and stared into his father's furious eyes.

Suspicion clouded Lionstar's gaze so Jaggedpaw thought quickly and adopted the look of a dopey apprentice; head drooping, ears sagged and eyes blank.

Behind Lionstar Grayleaf regarded him with curiosity, her gray eyes stern and intelligent.

_Please don't say anything!,_ Jaggedpaw pleaded silently.

Grayleaf nodded her head just slightly and turned, limping back towards the medicine cats den. Harepelt followed her lead and padded towards the fresh kill pile.

Meanwhile, Jaggedpaw's sagging whiskers and air-headed look seemed to relax Lionstar. Now he just looked really annoyed.

"Jaggedpaw," he sighed, "I can't have you interrupting my meetings. I'm sure you can look for Raggedclaw on you own."

With that he walked away and Jaggedpaw's sharp ears picked up distinct mutterings under Lionstar's breath like lazy, annoying and mousebrained apprentice.

Jaggedpaw breathed in and out in relief. _That was close_, he thought. _I'd better be out of father's way before he gets really annoyed or finds some other reason to be angry at me._

Padding quickly through camp he found Harepelt sharing a vole with Willowbranch, clearly trying to forget Lionstar's plans.

"Harepelt, is anyone scheduled for border patrol?"

Harepelt looked up, licking his whiskers. "Last time I checked Raggedclaw and Marshfoot were going, you can join them if you want. Twigpaw was supposed to go but he sprained his paw in battle training and Grayleaf isn't allowing him to go out."

Jaggedpaw nodded his head and told Harepelt he felt like stretching his legs and that he would go.

Racing towards the camp entrance he found Raggedclaw and Marshfoot about to leave.

"Wait," he mewed and Marshfoot turned around to look. "Harepelt sent me to be your third member."

Nodding, Marshfoot lead the patrol away and Jaggedpaw fell in step with Raggedclaw.

"How was today, my kit?" Raggedclaw asked after licking him in-between the ears.

"Very eventful Raggedclaw." Jaggedpaw saw affection was warm in his mother's brown eyes. He began to tell her about his training with Lizardpaw and Shadepaw, leaving out everything about Lionstar and his meeting.

As the patrol padded under the canopy of trees lit up by sunset's pink hues Jaggedpaw remembered the battle and his father's power-hungry voice. Lionstar had a lot in stall for LeafClan and his son that Jaggedpaw had yet to learn.

* * *

**Me:** I'm so sorry. If any loyal readers are still left I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter has taken nearly a whole month for me to complete. This is due to the horrors and slavery of high school. Anyway, I'm so happy this is finally here so if you have something to say or any queries just click the button below. I will try to get the next chapter up quickly but there be at least a week before the next update. There is also to reviews I have to reply to:

**Me:** Hi guys :) Before I give you the second chapter I have to answer a few reviews. Thank you so much for sending them to me and taking your time to write them. I love you so much. Anyway here we go:

**To Fernpool** – Yay! You are my first reviewer :) As for how I came up with Clan names for my story I was actually just surfing the web. I found this site about the three elements of the Druids and bam, my Clans were born. There are also some fan sites with lists so you could check out those; maybe one might seem right for you. Wish you the best of luck :)

**To Guest (number 2)** – Thank you so much and yes I will be switching POVs every chapter or two so you get both sides of the story.

That's all from me but Jaggedpaw has something to say! :)

**Jaggedpaw:** *scowls* Do I have to do this?

**Me:** Yes or I'll make your fur pink in the next chapter.

**Jaggedpaw:** *huff* Autumn does not own, or claim to own, Warriors. The Erin Hunters' do. Can I go now?

**Me:** Yes, until the next chapter readers. A review or two may speed up the next chapter :)


End file.
